tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Saddest Weather
"The Saddest Weather" (stylized as The SΔddest WeΔther) is the 13th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis The fight is underway. Alain, Ash, and Korrina are out fighting, while the rest hide. Cyrus beats Korrina down, then Alain saves her and angrily tells her to go hide because this is too risky. She goes hide, leaving Ash and Alain. Lawrence III, knowing Alain's past, says something to insult Alain's father, who died from diseases when Alain was young. This insult extremely angered Alain, who then goes ballistic. For the first time in the series, he uses the 80% Flying move, Evil Angel. He slashes one of Lawrence iII's legs. Cyrus tries to stop him to save Lawrence III. Alain is still about to kill them both anyway. Ash yells at him to calm down, saying the fight is won. Alain accepts and lets the enemy leave. Meanwhile back in Sinnoh, Barry and Zoey have a friendly spar. After this, Barry is tired. Kenny suggests he takes a rest. Barry dozes off. During this, he has a disturbing dream (or nightmare) about finally finding Paul again. He tries to find out why he betrayed them and wants him to come home. Paul doesn't answer, saying he used their friendship for intel, also refusing to come home. Barry is woken up, as Zoey was worrying he was having a bad dream, which he confirms. Next, Alain explains Poison Manipulation. After this, the gang continues searching for Tsurara. People's Pokémon are brought back out. Alain's Charizard had clumsily knocked into an ice glacier on a frozen pond earlier. It goes back out to that pond and approaches the glacier, signaling at it. Alain deduces that Tsurara must be in there. Charizard's Flamethrower didn't melt the ice, though, so Alain carves into it. Indeed, the Ice Plate is in there! This causes all ice in the area to melt, turing to frozen pond into an actual pond with a current that ends up in a waterfall over the edge. Alain figures this is probably the result of finding the Ice Plate, not knowing why strange things are happening when finding certain Plates. Miette grabs Tsurara and runs to the edge of the waterfall, threatening to drop it over. Korrina is angry at this, calling Miette a traitor, realizing she hasn't changed from earlier. Alain points out if the Plate is dropped into the water, it's bad, because even though Plates can't be physically destroyed, the water is too cold for a Water Manipulator to survive in, and an Ice Manipulator couldn't breathe underwater, making retrieval of the Plate impossible, unless someone was a Dual Manipulator with Ice and Water, but there's no one fitting that description. Alain approaches Miette, who yells at him to stay back. Alain keeps going anyway. Miette panics, saying she wasn't really about to drop the Plate. She backs up, falling over the edge of the waterfall. After a skipping of some time, Miette wakes up in a hospital. The gang is there except for Shauna, who had to go back to Dendemille Town to meet up with her friends. Alain reveals that Miette fell into the water below and he saved her, presumably using his Flying Manipulation. She had dropped the Ice Plate before falling, though, so the Plate is safe. She was in a coma. Miette then profusely apologizes to Korrina for her untrustworthy actions. Korrina is still angry at her, saying their friendship is over. She leaves, saddening Miette. Alain says it's time to go, but Ash wants to speak with Miette alone for a little. Dawn leaves and Alain declares he'll never allow Miette to be a Manipulator, before also departing. Ash isn't mad, actually. He says he's proud of Miette, since she didn't really drop the Plate into the water. She questions what Ash was talking about earlier when speaking about the snow. Ash explains that to him, each weather is a different emotion. He says that snow is the saddest weather, representing depression that we've accepted and won't change. He marvels at the way weather speaks the same language across the world. Miette then sadly asks Ash if he'll stay with her to travel together forever. Ash says he can't, because of his mission with Alain. Miette starts to panic, begging Ash to stay with her, saying she can't go on with her best friend gone and without Ash. Ash tells her to look out of the window. He recently wrote in the snow again. This time, he had written to Miette, "Thanks for staying kind". Miette starts to cry. She keeps begging Ash to stay, but he wishes the best for Miette, and leaves. Miette cries loudly and uncontrollably, still screaming for Ash to come back... Lastly, the mysterious singing from Johto sings those lyrics again, which were first seen in Episode 7. Debuts * None Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes